


Undying Goodbye

by TheManLeftStanding



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManLeftStanding/pseuds/TheManLeftStanding
Summary: (It’s an old dust-covered journal. It seems to have been damaged in a fight of some kind. You open it to a marked page. There’s an eye-patch holding the pages in place. The pages are dotted with blotchy stains.)





	

_Entry no. 594_

Well, it finally happened. A Human fell into the Underground. A human child. No. Not a child. I don’t know what that thing is. It killed all my men stationed in Snowdin Forest.

It got Papyrus.

That’s the part that gets to me the most. He never did anything to hurt anyone, not once. All he did was smile and believe in people, no matter what. What could he have possibly done that would make that thing kill him? Snowdin was evacuated, why didn’t he run? He wasn’t a Royal Guard, why did he stay to face that thing alone?

Why?

That’s a question I’ve found myself asking a lot, lately.

Knowing Papyrus, he probably tried to reason with it. Tried to make it see the good within itself. I’m sorry, Papyrus, but there isn’t an ounce of good in that thing.

I’m so sorry, Papyrus. I’m so, so sorry.

I never really knew, before, why I bothered to write in this journal. This one anime I was watching with Alphys had a ship captain in it who kept a record of his adventures, and I thought, “Hey! I’m a captain! I should have one of those!” Then Al gave me this old thing. I made sure to bring it with me to her place every time I went. She always loved reading about my day, no matter how boring it had been. Always tried to turn it into a “con-crit” session, as she called it, always obsessing over every little detail. Like she always does.

Oh, Alphys. I’m going to miss you.

Anyway. There’s a reason why this entry is missing all the old tell-tale Undyne. Because I realize, now that this journal is my legacy. My final goodbye. So no “Punk this” or “Punk that”, no training updates. No anger.

I’m all out of anger at this point, and now I’m stuck with thinking. I never liked thinking.

But I’m thinking that thing is strong, too strong. Sans’ report said that it came from the ruins, LV already at four. That’d explain why none of the guardsmen survived, even though I trained them for this exact thing. Worst part is that it keeps getting stronger. It’s been tearing its way through Waterfall, but the light maze seems to have slowed it down. This thing’s LV must be through the roof. I can feel its soul from here. It burns and snaps at my own.

I’m going to fight it, stall it as long as I can. Give Alphys enough time to get everyone to safety. Sans warned me not to fight the human, pleaded with me to go with the others. It was the most serious I’ve ever seen him. The most sad, too. He told me that even if I killed it, it wouldn’t stay dead. It’s just like him to be cryptic at a time like this.

But he’s probably right.

Yet, I’m not scared, even knowing what’s coming. I’m regretful.

Regretful for those who I never could have saved. Regretful for all the things I never got to say. I never got to thank Asgore and Gerson for taking care of me. I never got to ask Sans why he’s so weird. I never got to tell Alphys how I feel about her. I never told Papyrus that I believed in him.

For that, I’ll never forgive myself. Damn you, Undyne. Couldn’t set your pride aside for even a second to say what needed to be said. All action, no words.

Well. I’ll get plenty of action, soon. This is it for me, I know it is. But if that thing thinks I’ll be an easy target, it would be wrong. Dead wrong. I won’t fall like the others.

It’s only going to need one hit to kill me, with how powerful it’s become. But it’s not going to get that far.

Well. I’ve said all that I needed to say. I’ve made my peace. Whoever is reading this, I hope you’re safe. If Alphys is still alive, bring this journal to her. It’ll tell her more than I could ever bring myself to.

I can hear it shambling over here. My time’s up. But, hey, I did always want to get better at the piano. I may as well _face the music_.

Man, Papyrus would have hated that one. God knows I did.

This is Captain Undyne, signing off for the last time.

The world will live on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any requests, feel free to say.


End file.
